1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy guns and more particularly pertains to a new toy gun for directing a quantity of air in a desired direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toy guns is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow a trigger of the device to be pulled multiple times in succession to allow multiples quantities of air to be ejected by the device. Additionally, the device should include an actuating assembly that is fully actuated by the pulling of the trigger and does not need to be cocked between each pull of the trigger.